It is necessary to collect operational aircraft data to allow aircraft traceability in different aspects.
Among the operational data collected are aircraft identification data, aircraft configuration data, aircraft usage data, e.g. flight information, aircraft activity information such as time of use of aircraft equipment, or results of measurements made by aircraft instrumentation (e.g. exceeding thresholds relative to temperature, power, air temperature, air speed, rotational speed, fuel level, torque, etc.).
All this operational data is indicated when the aircraft is shut down by the aircraft's avionics display(s), for example the “aircraft and engine control display” screen(s) known by the acronym VEMD for “vehicle and engine multifunction display”.
This data is generally entered manually by the operator, which can lead to collection errors that in turn lead to traceability problems.
The data collected in these flight reports may vary from one operator to another.
Thus, the completeness and reliability of the data collected is in no way guaranteed. This compromises the sharing of reliable data between operators.